


Over Dean's Knee

by cupcakesnsarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesnsarcasm/pseuds/cupcakesnsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her bad mood gets to be too much for Dean, he takes things into his own hands - and he takes her over his knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Dean's Knee

                 This wasn’t the first day she’d spent with Dean Winchester.  They’d met in a bar a few years ago, and every once in a while, when he was in the area, he’d drop by for a little fun.  They both knew what it was, and neither of them expected it to be anything more.  Sometimes he’d be around for a single night; once, he’d stayed for three weeks.  This time, he’d showed up saying he had a week to spare, so she’d invited him to stay with her.  It had been fun so far, but today she woke up feeling cranky and tired, and she knew she’d been a bitch all day.  Dean was pretty patient, which was surprising, but no matter what he said or did, she kept snapping at him.  By 3 P.M., she didn’t even like herself, and she was pretty sure Dean was entirely done with her attitude.

                The final straw came when she stood up to go get a drink.  “Hey, babe,” Dean said calmly, “if you’re going to the fridge, would you grab me a beer?”  It was a perfectly reasonable request, but for some reason, she couldn’t help herself.

                “Get your own damn beer,” she snapped, stomping off to the kitchen.  “I’m not your waitress.”

                Dean sat there for just a moment, then stood up calmly and walked to the kitchen behind her.  He leaned against the counter, arms crossed, waiting for her.  She shut the fridge door and turned to him, snapping again.  “What?”

                His eyebrows went up.  “What?” he repeated.  “You’re being incredibly bitchy.” She rolled her eyes and went to walk past him, but he caught her by the arm.  “I think you owe me an apology.” 

                She tugged her arm, trying to pull loose from him, but he didn’t release her.  He reached out with his other hand and took her drink, laying it behind him.  “What are you doing, Dean?”  He ran his other hand down her arm, then down her hip.  He pulled her closer to him.

                “I’m asking you to apologize,” he said, and there was something steely in his voice that plucked at her, making her body vibrate. 

                “It’s my house.  I’m not apologizing for anything.” She refused to give in. 

                He smiled then, a slow smile, one that started a fire inside her.  He reached for the chair next to him, and without releasing her arm, he turned the chair around, moving it to the center of the room.  He sat down, and before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her across his lap.  She squeaked in indignation, and began to struggle to get up, but his arm was across her back, holding her in place around her waist.  His other hand rested lightly on her backside.

                “What are you doing?!?” Her voice was angry, and she was more than a little embarrassed to find herself in this position.

                “Well, sweetheart,” he said, his voice low and dangerous, “if you’re going to act like a spoiled child, then I’m going to treat you like a spoiled child.”  His hand ran from the top of her buttocks down towards her thighs, smoothing her skirt.  “A good spanking should fix that attitude you’ve been giving me all day.”

                She wiggled again, trying to get up.  He lifted his right hand, and the first spank landed sharply, eliciting a cry from her.  He lifted his hand again, striking the other cheek this time, and she cried out again.  “Oh, princess, you’re going to get a lot more than that,” he chuckled.  “You can cry and squeal all you want.”

                He began to spank her in earnest then, a flurry of spanks landing on each cheek, alternating from left to right.  She gripped the legs of the chair and bit her lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of crying out anymore.  After a few minutes, he slowed, then stopped.  His hand started to smooth her skirt again, and now he began to lecture her.  “You know, when you invite someone to stay with you, generally you don’t talk to them the way you talked to me all day today.”  His hand soothed her backside, which was smarting.  “When you have guests, you’re supposed to be polite to them.  And at the very least, if you’re in a bad mood, you don’t take it out on them, do you?”

                She didn’t answer.  She was trying to catch her breath, trying to figure out what was going on here.  A sharp smack focussed her attention.  “Ow!”  She cried out. 

                “What’s the answer, sweetheart?” Dean asked, his hand squeezing her backside.  His touch went right through her like a bolt of electricity, and she realized that she was turned on. 

                “What… what was the question?” she asked.  Another sharp smack, this time on the other side, followed by another squeeze, and another lightning bolt ran through her.  She felt her nipples tighten.

                “Should you take your bad mood out on your guests?” he asked.  She hesitated, and he took that as a sign.  “I guess you haven’t learned your lesson,” he sighed, and she felt his hand lift. 

                “No!  No!  I shouldn’t take my bad mood out on you!” she hurried to answer.

                “Too late, darlin’, and too little,” he replied.  He lifted her skirt, exposing her panties.  “I think we’re going to have to go all the way on this one,” he said, and he hooked his fingers in her panties, pulling them down her thighs.

                She made a sound, more embarrassed now, realizing that now he’d know she was turned on by this.  He tightened his grip around her waist, and smoothed his hand over her backside.  His fingers slipped between her legs, feeling the wetness there, seeing it spread down her thighs.  “Oh, it seems you like this,” he said. 

                She didn’t answer. 

                He began to spank her again, his hand striking her bare skin.  Now he lectured as he spanked, and because she was naked, it hurt so much more.  “Let me explain (smack!) how this works (smack!). When I ask a question (smack!), you answer (smack!).  If you don’t answer (smack!), you get spanked (smack!).  If I don’t like your answer (smack!), you get spanked (smack).  Is that clear (smack!)?”

  
                “Yes! Yes!”  She cried out. Her backside was burning, but at the same time, she realized she was rubbing against his leg. 

                “Yes what (smack!)?” He asked.

                “Yes sir! Yes sir!”

                “Good girl.”  Dean paused his spanking to rub her buttocks, which were stinging beneath his hand.  She was panting now, between the pain and the need she felt.  She was probably leaving a wet spot on his jeans, she thought.

                “Now,” he asked, still rubbing, “you need to tell me the truth.”  His hand stilled, ready to lift again.  “Are you sorry for how you were acting earlier?”

                “Yes sir,” she whimpered, not sure if she wanted him to keep spanking her, or if she wanted him to fuck her right there.

                “And do you like this?” He slid his fingers between her legs again, rubbing her clit, then sliding a finger inside of her.  She gasped.  “Do you like being bent over my knee and spanked?”

                Her cheeks flamed, and she couldn’t bring herself to say the words.  Her mouth worked, but she was too slow finding her voice, and he pulled his fingers out to spank her again.  Another quick series of spanks, harder this time, left her with tears in her eyes, gasping, but still grinding against his leg. 

                “Don’t make me ask you again,” his voice was a gentle threat.

                “Yes sir,” she whispered. 

  
                “Yes what?” He slipped his finger back inside her, teasing her again. 

                “Yes, sir, I like being spanked,” her voice was small.

                “Good.  And you deserved it,” he told her.  He added a second finger, stroking her walls.  “Now let me tell you how this is going to end.”  He twitched his fingers and she gasped again.  “We’re not quite done here yet.  I’m going to give you a few final spanks, and then you’re going to apologize to me.  Do you know how you’re going to do that?” 

                She started to shake her head, but then realized he wanted her to say it.  “No sir,” she said, just barely loud enough to hear. 

                “You’re going to kneel right here in front of me and pleasure me, and I’m going to come in your mouth. Then you, my pretty girl, are going to go stand in the corner until I say you can come out.  If you’re ready to be nice then, I’ll fuck you and give you the orgasm you clearly want.”  He twitched his fingers inside her again, and she made a sound of pleasure.  “Is that clear?”

                “Yes sir,” she said, a little bit louder this time.  He pulled his fingers out of her, and she arched her back, grinding her clit against his leg again. 

                “Ten more,” he said.  “Are you ready?”

                “Yes sir.”  Her reply came faster.  And then he started – ten spanks, hard but not unmanageable, back and forth between cheeks, reddening her backside even more. 

                When he was done, he stood her up, looking into her face.  She reached back for her panties, trying to pull them up.  “No,” he stopped her.  “Those stay down.  And the skirt comes off, so that when you stand in the corner, I can see your spanked backside.”  She dropped her gaze, pulling her skirt off, and moved to her knees in front of him.  She was so turned on now, she wasn’t sure she could make it through a blow job without touching herself.  She couldn’t figure out what had happened here; if someone had told her that being spanked like that would turn her on this much, she would have laughed in their face. 

                She reached for his belt buckle, pulling it open, and then his fly. She pulled his cock free, stroking it gently with one hand, her other hand on his knee, and she looked up into his face.  He was smiling at her, and she smiled back, her earlier mood totally forgotten.  He was hard, completely turned on, and she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth.  She licked and sucked and took him in as deeply as possible, glancing up to find him watching her intently.  He moaned, close to the edge, and his head dropped back.  She moved her hand from his knee, reaching between her own legs.  His voice stopped her.

                “If you touch yourself, I won’t fuck you. Instead I will take you over my knee again, and you’ll get a much more serious spanking,” he warned her.  She put her hand back on his knee, and he nodded.  “Good girl.”  In another minute, he was coming, spilling down her throat. 

                When she released him from her mouth, he ran his hand down the side of her face, cupping it lovingly. “Well done.  You can go to the corner.  Don’t touch yourself or your backside – lace your fingers together behind your head, and stay that way until I say.”

                Without arguing, she got to her feet and moved to the kitchen’s corner, standing there with her panties around her thighs.  Her backside was hot, and she was so wet that her thighs were sticky.  She put her hands behind her head, realizing how exposed she was, and that only turned her on more.  She was desperate for some release, and she hoped he wouldn’t leave her there for too long.  She could hear him behind her, walking around the kitchen, drinking the beer she’d gotten for herself earlier, then just sitting there, probably looking at her backside.  She tried not to shift, tried not to think about her stinging backside and how tight her nipples felt inside her bra, tried not to think about how the embarrassment made her feel like she was on the edge of the best orgasm of her life.  God, Dean was sexy when he took control like that.  She breathed out heavily, trying to focus, and dying for him to touch her again.

                Soon, he came up behind her and moved her arms, putting them down by her side.  Without letting her move, he reached around her, unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off her arms.  He unclasped her bra and released it, the slid her panties down her legs, so she was naked, there in the corner of the kitchen.  He reached around again, tweaking her nipples, and she exhaled sharply.  His mouth was on her neck, kissing and nuzzling.  “Put your hands on the wall,” he said into her ear, and she moved right away.  “Stick out your ass.”  She arched her back, pushing her bottom out toward him.  He pushed against her, and she could feel that he was hard again.  The denim of his jeans scratched against her ass, and she sighed, wanting more.  “What do you want?” He asked her, breathing into her hair.

                “You,” she responded.  “I want you.”

                He stepped away, and she heard his belt and zipper, and in a minute, all of his clothes were on the floor.  He stood behind her, naked, wrapping his arms around her body, kissing her again. “Stay just like that,” he told her.  “The heat from your ass is so sexy,” he said, sliding his cock against her bottom.  “I want to fuck you just like this.”

                She moaned her agreement, and he pushed her legs apart with his knee, and in an instant he was inside her.  She was so wet, so ready, and he was all the way in.  She cried out, coming immediately, so turned on that she couldn’t hold out.  He laughed into her ear, waiting for her to stop shuddering before he started to move.  She let him pound her, and his hands were everywhere – gripping her hips, pinching and rolling her nipples, wrapping around her waist.  His tempo changed, getting faster, and his hand moved to her clit, sliding over it, as he moved toward his orgasm.  “Come with me,” he gasped, biting at her neck, increasing his speed, touching her exactly the way she needed.  He pulled her tighter to him, thrusting deep, and they came, a sweaty mess of arms and legs, leaning heavily on the wall and on each other.  Gasping for breath, they stayed that way.  His hand made its way to her backside, stroking and soothing.  Eventually they came apart, picking up scattered clothing, getting dressed again.

                She opened the fridge, passing Dean the beer he’d asked for earlier.  He grinned at her and took it, taking a long pull.  “How do you feel?” he asked.

                She opened a beer for herself.  “Good,” she shrugged.  “My ass hurts, though.”  He grinned again.  “How did you know?” she asked him.

                “Know what?” he replied.  “That you’d like being spanked?  That you’d let me take you over my knee?”  She blushed hearing him say it, still unable to believe what she’d done.  “I guessed.  If you hadn’t wanted it, I would have stopped.”

  
                “But I didn’t know I wanted it,” she said, quietly. 

                He stepped closer.  “Now you know.”  He paused, taking another drink.  “Sometimes letting go, letting someone else be in charge, is incredibly freeing.  I thought it might get you out of your bad mood.”  He shrugged.  “It’s a release.”

                She nodded, sipping at her beer.  “I’m totally relaxed now,” she admitted.  “Weird.”

                He grinned at her again, leaning back against the wall.  “Well, I don’t have to leave for another couple of days,” he teased.  “Lots of time for you to get bitchy again.”

                She laughed, and rubbed her hand across her bottom.  He saw it, and reached for her hand.  “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.  I’ll rub some lotion on that, and it’ll be fine soon.  But maybe hold off on being bitchy for a day?”  He winked at her, and together they left the kitchen.  As they walked, she spoke.

                “Hey Dean?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Sorry about earlier,” she said, squeezing his hand.

                It was his turn to laugh, and he pulled her close.  “Apology accepted,” he said.  “But I have a feeling I won’t hear another apology again anytime soon, at least not before you’re over my knee.  Am I right?”

                She smiled, looked at him, and shrugged her shoulders.  Just thinking about it made her want more, and she knew he was right.  She’d be over his knee again soon.


End file.
